


Untitled

by scarletsptember



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsptember/pseuds/scarletsptember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Balthazar alone in a motel room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> There is little to no plot in this but for some reason I felt the need to write this pairing. Balthazar is a difficult one to write. *Shrugs* I needed the practice with these types of scenes. Hopefully it's not dreadful.

Sam ignored the pitter pat of rain against the windows as he clicked through websites. There wasn’t much of anything happening in the world of supernatural nasties as of late. That was probably why Dean was off at a bar doing god knows what and he was laid out in the motel room.

“You know if I had known your life was this exciting I might have dropped in on you long before now.”

Sam quirked a brow at Balthazar’s sudden appearance and continued surfing the internet, “Don’t tell me, the world’s ending.”

Balthazar’s jaw dropped as he stepped closer to the bed Sam was lying across, “Was that sarcasm I just heard drip from the lips of Sam Winchester?”

Sam grinned over the screen of the laptop and scooted off to one side of the bed. He watched as the angel curiously took in the meager belongings they had packed into the tiny room. Three duffle bags and not all of them were filled with clothes. Balthazar gave a haphazard kick to Dean’s duffle bag before sitting down on the edge of Sam’s bed.

“I am utterly bored.”

“So am I but you don’t see me popping in random people’s rooms, do you?”

“But you like it when I show up,” Balthazar stretched out beside Sam with a smirk. “Who else can you bicker with when Dean is out? Not that trench coat clad angel. That’s for damn sure. He doesn’t quite get it does he?”

“No he doesn’t but he’s Dean’s angel anyway. No point in trying to hold a conversation with him.”

“The judgy bastard,” Balthazar laughed. “You always attracted the more wild of angels, didn’t you Sam?”

“Guess so,” Sam looked up at the ceiling. He ignored the warmth that Balthazar’s body gave out as he pressed closer to Sam. They both lay there staring up at the ceiling.

“I do believe you have a hippopotamus shaped water stain on your ceiling.”

Sam snorted out a laugh and pointed towards the corner of the room, “And that looks like a Wendingo.”

Balthazar tilted his head next to Sam’s. Sam didn’t comment on how they were now sharing a pillow. He just waited for the angel to talk and was surprised when Balthazar started to shake with laughter pointing towards the opposite corner near their heads, “And that looks like a fat version of your brother’s angel.”

Sam tilted his head, his head brushing against Balthazar’s and resting there. His eyes tracked the spot Balthazar found before he met the angel’s gaze and his lips stretched into a wide smile, “It does.”

“You are a curious one.”

“I just indulge you.”

“No there’s something more,” Balthazar’s voice dropped. “There’s something wild underneath that cold front you try to put on. You want to know what it’s like to be like us. Free from the bonds of your life.”

“You might want to be careful here,” Sam whispered as the air changed around them. “Every person who tried to get where you are have been killed. As frustrating as you can be I don’t want you to be one of them.”

“I’m much harder to be killed than a human,” Balthazar’s words were emphasized by the way he toed his shoes off and moved the straddle Sam’s hips. His hand braced near Sam’s face as he leaned closer to the hunter.

“They weren’t all human,” Sam whispered just before Balthazar claimed his lips. He let out a breath of air when the angel’s thighs tightened around his hips. His lips parted with the teasing nips and the slick of Balthazar’s mouth. His hands pushing passed the barrier of the black coat and the cotton of Balthazar’s shirt to touch warm, firm skin.

Balthazar’s weight became heavy and inviting as the angel rolled his hips down against Sam’s. He swallowed down the gasp from Sam with another wet kiss. He grinned against the salty sweet skin at the corner of Sam’s lips when the hunter bared his throat asking for more.

Balthazar dragged his teeth along the sensitive skin as he worked his way along Sam’s throat. His lips curled slowly curled upwards with every sound that worked its way from Sam’s lips. He enjoyed the way Sam arched up into him as he marked the hunter. There was a dark desire inside of him for someone to see that Sam was his.

He let out a breath of surprise when Sam rolled them and began to loosen the buttons from his shirt leaving inches of toned muscles begging to be marked, touched, and worshiped. Sam shrugged out of the shirt letting it fall behind him as his hands went to his belt and began a traitorous roll of his hips. Balthazar let his hands fall to Sam’s hips. His fingers dug into the skin as he leaned forwards to catch Sam’s lips with his own. It was sloppy and desperate. He needed to feel the heat of Sam’s skin against his. He needed more than what he was being given.

In a blink of an eye Balthazar’s coat and shirt were gone. He fought for an ounce of control against Sam, wanted to taste the marred skin of the hunter’s. He wanted to feel every scar beneath his lips. He gave a harsh shove to Sam’s shoulder sending the man tumbling back against the mattress and reversing their positions. He stared down into the dark pupils and let his thumb brush along the bottom of Sam’s swollen lips. His breath stuttered in his chest when Sam’s tongue brushed along the tip of his finger.

Sam smirked up at Balthazar and spurred the angel on. He placed fire hot kisses and bites along Sam’s chest. He lapped at the peaked buds, dragged his teeth across them and listened to the way Sam moaned and felt the way his muscles twitched beneath his lips and tongue.

Balthazar let his fingers dip under the waistband of Sam’s jeans before letting his tongue making patterns around Sam’s navel and his hands slowly worked the belt free. He glanced up to see Sam’s face flushed and thrown back, long fingers gripping the sheets below them.

He couldn’t wait any longer. He tugged Sam’s jeans loose and off followed by his own. He took a brief moment to marvel at the form beneath him, the way Sam’s leg dropped to the side, trusting the angel with this moment. Sam licked his lips, his hands rested along Balthazar’s forearms before the angel pressed a soft kiss just below the navel. Sam’s skin jumped with anticipation as Balthazar trailed feather light fingers along the inside of Sam’s thighs and along the globes of his ass.

“More?” Balthazar whispered looking up into colorless eyes.

“Everything,” Sam answered with a breath and the moment Balthazar moved to work Sam open the hunter threw his head back with a loud moan.

Balthazar was amazed with how wild Sam had become from the smallest of touches, the way he worked the hunter until the point of bliss and pulling away before Sam was lost. He pulled Sam up, his hands sliding along sweat soaked skin and sucked the hunter’s lip between his. His tongue mimicking what he’d soon be doing and the way Sam tugged them closer set him afire.

Balthazar had Sam pinned beneath him, a hand gripping his waist as he pushed past the barrier separating them and they moved together. Sam’s fingers digging into his shoulders, hot breaths along his neck. Balthazar mouthed at whatever skin he could find, his hands pressing against the tight skin of Sam’s body just as Sam did with his.

It was much too soon before Balthazar found his muscles tensing, Sam throwing his head back and the room flaring a bright white around them. There breathing was labored, chests rising and falling against the other’s as Balthazar struggled to move off of Sam.

“Don’t,” Sam wrapped a hand behind he angel’s neck before bestowing the sweetest of kisses against Balthazar’s lips. “Just stay.”

“You won’t be alone much longer,” Balthazar rested his forehead along Sam’s shoulder.

“Don’t care,” Sam scratched his fingers along Balthazar’s scalp with a happy sigh. “Just want to remember this.”

“You don’t have to remember,” Balthazar settled on the tangled sheets next to Sam, his hand brushing along Sam’s stomach. “There will always be more.”

“I hope,” Sam murmured sleepily.

Balthazar waited until Sam was asleep before slipping from the bed. He clicked his fingers together, his clothes wrinkle free, his body clean and everything in place as he stood at the foot of the bed. He let his fingers travel along the bow of Sam’s lips before he finally disappeared from the room.


End file.
